


从男孩做到男人

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	从男孩做到男人

喻文波这段时间老听到别人说他胖，无论是粉丝还是队友，一个二个都在劝他少吃点。  
前几天苏小洛和阿宁还在合计，要不要拉着他办张健身卡，结果转头一想，办了估计他也不去。杜子哥那张卡还是他自己主动去办的呢，不也生了这么久的灰了。  
没办法，阿宁只能每次坐上饭桌就唠叨着要他少吃点。  
“你是我们队颜值担当，你可不能胖。”  
我颜nmlgb。

但喻文波郁结的不是这个，长胖的原因他心里比谁都清楚。为什么明明和以前一样吃，现在才开始发福呢，还不是因为没有运动。  
网瘾少年能有什么运动，活塞运动啊。  
算起来，还真的是从年初和王柳羿分房之后，开始慢慢有人说他胖了的。  
当时基地扩建平白多了层楼，单间不要白不要，反正搬上楼以后，两个人都是单间，该办的事也不耽搁。  
可就是见了鬼，从他上楼以后，王柳羿那个崽种穿上裤子就翻脸，装疯卖傻得愣是没让他再碰过一次。  
这都是什么事儿啊。

为什么忽然拒绝了呢，王柳羿自己心里也没谱，感觉就像是如梦初醒，忽然间就发现这种关系是真的恶心。  
“这种关系”在喻文波那边的释义是，都是不到二十，血气方刚的正常男人，谁还没个生理需要。  
王柳羿一直以为他们是在做爱，但是对喻文波来说，他们只是在上床。  
截然不同的两个概念。  
他以前一直想不通奇怪的点在哪，后来偶然间醒悟，才发现是因为他和喻文波两个人，亲近却不亲昵。  
亲昵是高振宁牵着他的手不让他玩手机，是shy哥安慰他时的摸头，是rookie亲切得叫他小宝。这些都还只是同事，深一些叫朋友之间的亲昵，喻文波却一件都没有做过。  
除了在床上坦诚相待时，他们的距离是按负的来算之外，平日里他们俩连相敬如宾都算不上，只有索取和给予的关系共通而已。  
说得难听的点，就是炮友，就是工具人。

今天刚收队喻文波就发现，王柳羿脖子上多了个耳机，香槟金色倒是很衬他的肤色，只是那样式看着很是眼熟。  
等高振宁出来时他才一拍脑袋，什么玩意儿，你们俩当着我面用情侣款？  
喻文波这段时间肚子里本来就窝了一堆火，找不到地方发泄。现在顿时觉得头上绿的发光，回头看着屏幕眼睛里都带着杀气，德莱文，秒锁。  
你可真特么长本事了宝蓝Z。

王柳羿打完排位后一看手机，已经是凌晨两点。训练室里除了大乱斗的shy哥，其他人都走完了。  
他看了一眼微信，才发现给宁王转的两千块耳机钱过期被退了回来，还附带着一句，蓝哥咱俩谁跟谁啊，你给我算这么清是看不起我？  
好像是这个道理，算了，下次帮他留意双鞋吧。  
用新学的韩语跟shy哥道了晚安，王柳羿困得眼睛都睁不开，撑着腰拧开了房门，还没开灯就被抱了个满怀。  
熟悉的臂膀，熟悉的气味和呼吸，王柳羿恍惚间有种喻文波还没搬上楼的错觉。  
喻文波天赋高，很少熬夜打排位，以前他们还住一起时，只要有天他忽然勤奋，非要磨蹭到和自己一起下机，王柳羿就知道，要挨操了。

“好香啊，蓝哥你喷香水了？”  
说着就把头埋在他的脖颈间，摩擦着吸了一口，再狠狠呼出来，热气打在耳朵上，烫得王柳羿耳背瞬间变得通红。  
“我想要了，蓝哥。”  
喻文波的声音贴着他的脸颊，听着有些瓮声瓮气，带上了难以抑制的嘶哑，吓得王柳羿赶忙挣脱开，捂着耳朵一把按开了床头灯。  
房间里瞬间笼罩了一层昏黄的光，落在喻文波的眼睛里却变成了深不见底的黑暗。  
“怎么，高振宁把你喂饱了？不应当啊，白天休息时间那么短，他还挺迅速？”

喻文波这话是故意在恶心人，他和王柳羿两个人床笫上的关系，基地里没有第三个人知道。换句话说，蓝哥能操，而且也就给他操过这件事，别人，连知道的份儿都没有。  
那可不一定。  
这念头第一次闪过脑海时还是春季赛的后台，高振宁拦腰把蓝哥整个人都举到了空中。  
他当时看到眼睛都气红了，操你妈长得高了不起是吧？  
等等，我蓝哥腰细腿长，肤白如玉，不比多少女生都漂亮吗？  
以前也没担心过这个问题，爷的辅助你们还能偷走怎么。可现在心里没谱了，看谁都觉得贼眉鼠眼。  
不是高振宁你牵我蓝哥手干嘛？唉那个上路的晒哥，你也没比他高多少怎么摸起头来这么顺手？还有宋义进你都有女朋友了，小宝这么恶心的称呼能不能收敛一点？  
这么一看，龟龟，怎么感觉四面楚歌了？

王柳羿也确实被他这番话恶心到了，翻了个白眼，就去开门送客。  
手还没碰到门把手就被喻文波捉住，扣在手里。  
“我真不想做，你别这么无赖行不行。”  
喻文波也懒得和他废话，今天他进来就没想过出去，蓝哥什么脾气他还是知道的，打一炮能解决的事，还能闹到鱼死网破，人尽皆知怎么？  
心里有恃无恐，手上动作也没了收敛，他反手把蓝哥整个人扔在床上，扑身压上去就去解那碍事的裤腰带。  
“喻文波你可真不是个东西。”  
“我的东西怎么样你还不知道？”  
宽松的睡裤被一把抓下，露出蓝哥那双雪白笔直的女团腿，摸起来像玉一样光润，看得喻文波鸡儿邦硬。

他却还不着急办事，抱着蓝哥的腰先把他整个翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，提起胯分开那蜜桃般的臀部，露出里面干燥紧闭的洞穴。  
手指抵在洞口试着戳了戳，又干又紧，看来这几个月里没有放贼人进来。  
他这才安心得把裤兜里的润滑和套拿出来，挤了半管全糊在蓝哥的屁股中间，手指毫不留情得戳进去了一根。  
怎么这么紧，这得扩张多久啊，像以前一样三天两头来松松土，哪用得着这么麻烦。  
“不是，蓝哥你是不是不举了，怎么这么半天没点反应啊？”  
王柳羿整个人都趴在床上，脸侧着露出口鼻才勉强能呼吸，心里腹诽着把喻文波骂了个狗血淋头，嘴巴上却说不出一个完整的句子。  
可喻文波却忽然较了真，性是两个人的事，床伴没有反馈，就跟人机中推一样索然无味。  
你搁这儿对线都跟死人似得，那我还怎么玩儿。  
“蓝哥你以前不是挺骚的吗？”

喻文波还记得他第一次和王柳羿做的时候，是两年前苏妈结婚那天，他印象很深刻，自己喝了酒，蓝哥还接了新娘的捧花。  
他有这么个特点，喝酒上脸，明明也没喝多少，却跟长了两团高原红一样。这其实也有好处，装起醉来，没人能看破。  
所以那天晚上他使了坏，本来只是想折腾一下蓝哥，趁着酒气顺势就挂在了他身上。看着这个瘦的没有二两肉，四肢跟竹竿一样好像随便都能压断似的男孩，连滚带爬得把自己拖回基地，心里居然有些小得意。  
可是从背后抱着这个人，感受到他的骨骼，呼吸和心跳，心里却慢慢有些异动，像通了电一样酥酥麻麻。  
蓝哥这副身子，真适合这样圈在怀里。

他搂着蓝哥两个人一起倒在了床上，听到身边粗重的喘息声，累得上气不接下气，心里忽然有点小愧疚，想着还是别装了。  
还没来得及睁眼，却感到脸颊上像羽毛一样撩拨着，近在咫尺的呼吸。  
下一秒，王柳羿就亲了他。  
男人本来就是下半身动物，加上酒气又在作祟，脑子不清醒，更别说身上还趴着一个唯诺的辅助，兔子一样湿漉漉得亲着自己。  
相比起震惊，喻文波更多的是恐慌，他发现自己起反应了。  
真尼玛禽兽啊。

他们俩还维持着一开始抱着倒下的姿势，自己的腿还压在蓝哥身上，不受控的小兄弟现在抬起头戳在蓝哥的大腿，喻文波恨不得找个洞钻进去。  
他心一横，决定彻底装死。  
蓝哥明显是感觉到了他的异样，有些僵硬得掰开他的手臂，从怀里溜了出去。喻文波只觉得松了一口气之外，又有些说不出的空虚。  
这事要到这儿打住也就算了，他反正全程装死，过后就当不知道。  
但他没想到的是，过了两分钟，蓝哥跟做了什么重大的决定似得，慢腾腾地趴在了床上，冰冷的手贴着他的小腹，颤颤巍巍地探进了裤裆。  
“卧槽，你干嘛？”

喻文波酒瞬间醒了大半，在擦抢走火的边缘一个激灵睁开眼，也顾不上怎么收场，伸手捉住了这个引火烧身的人。  
蓝哥明显被他吓得一哆嗦，跪在床边像只被捉住尾巴的猫，整个人都在发抖，眼睛一瞬间就红了。  
试问哪个纯情小处男看到这幅场景能把持得住呢？  
喻文波只觉得头皮发麻，跟被人提着天灵盖灌了一壶酒似的，上头。  
他倒吸了一口气，鬼使神差的，捉住蓝哥的手又放回了自己的裤裆上。  
丢人玩意儿，艹...

最后也分不清是谁在动，喻文波只记得自己抱着蓝哥的手，蓝哥的手又白又细，抱着自己的紫红滚烫的小兄弟，看起来好可怜，像被欺负了一样。  
明明都是打飞机，为什么换双手就是完全不一样的感觉。酒劲上来，喻文波闭着眼睛跪在床上，下身抽动得没有任何章法。  
蓝哥一脸羞愧得把脸别在一旁，只露出一个烧红了的耳背。  
那个耳朵像樱桃一样，娇艳欲滴好像咬下去就会汁水横流。射出来的那一刻，喻文波还真的趴在蓝哥肩上，侧脸一口把那只耳背含在了嘴里。  
蓝哥惊叫出声，耳朵和手心都是一片滚烫和黏腻，慌得眼泪都出来了。可喻文波射完了像是麻袋一样挂在他身上，怎么都挣脱不开。  
好一会儿过去，这个臭弟弟才清醒了些，羞得整张脸埋在蓝哥肩窝里都不敢抬起来，瓮声瓮气得试探，说了一句。  
“要不...蓝哥我也帮帮你？”  
然后蓝哥跟踩了脚的兔子一样跳起来，把他整个人都被甩到床上，撒丫子就跑了。  
喻文波只能看到，那耳朵还真的跟破了皮的樱桃一样，红得滴水。

其实真要问王柳羿，他绝对不会承认那是他和喻文波的第一次。  
哪有谁的第一次是自己给人莫名其妙打了发手冲？  
还有天理吗？

喻文波以前是个小处男，纯的不行的那种，连av都没看过几部，有那贼心没那贼胆。毕竟基地的电脑总轮着用，被逮到了属实丢人。  
但是打那一次食味知髓了，年轻人整天脑子里都只剩下黄色废料，胆子大起来还敢上网搜gv了。  
“蓝哥，我给你看个东西。”  
王柳羿比喻文波虚长了一岁，但不代表他这方面就能有什么经验。两个人都是摸着石头过河，啥都不会，又啥都想试试。

第一次的扩张做得很周到，喻文波趴在他两条腿中间，把屁股扒开露出后面没开苞的花蕊，手指蘸着润滑仔仔细细涂满了肠壁。  
他那副皱着眉头认真的样子，像极了在打决胜局的比赛，满头大汗，手上却敬小慎微。王柳羿有一瞬间觉得这个比是在帮他检查前列腺，而不像是要做爱。  
两根手指都埋进去涂到最里面了，喻文波还没有结束的意思，王柳羿憋得头晕眼花，后面的口嗫嚅着，瘙痒难耐。前面的口终于忍不住没羞没臊开始催了。  
“可以了...你先进来吧...”

喻文波先前一副信誓旦旦，跃跃欲试的模样，真提枪要干的时候，还是一副雏儿样，憋得汗如雨下，却不敢往里面捅。  
“不是...你痛你要说啊...行不行？”  
王柳羿白眼都快翻上天去了，怎么说？说我不痛，现在欲求不满得很，你粗暴一点，不用怜惜我？  
我以后还做不做人？  
憨批喻文波。

憨批喻文波磨磨唧唧终于把自己的小兄弟全部送到了温暖的肠道里，每进去一寸都跟开了天窗一样，眼睛前闪开噼里啪啦的光。  
作为一个丢人的童子军，他现在是打开了新世界的大门，就跟上了天堂一样，整个人抱着蓝哥的腰，感受着宛如母胎般的包容和温暖，舒服得找不到任何言语来形容，嘴巴里只剩下一句话。  
“卧槽...蓝哥...卧槽...”  
你他妈倒是操起来啊！你嘴上逼逼有个屁用！  
王柳羿真的快郁结而死了，他的后穴现在是又涨又痒，背上还托着个失魂落魄的童子军，腰都要被压断了，两条腿跪在床上累得打抖。  
“你到底要不要动...”  
话音还没落，如梦初醒的臭弟弟已经忙里忙慌地开干了，跨倒是顶得挺像那么回事儿，可每一次就刚好擦过王柳羿的g点，怎么都打不中靶心。  
偏偏这个人还装起来了，明明是夹两下就要缴械的雏儿，还非学什么九浅一深，摩擦着王柳羿青涩的肠口火辣辣得疼，肚子里面装了一堆水，最难耐的地方却得不到慰藉。  
死要面子的王柳羿怎么都开不了口，牙一咬决定自力更生，颤着腰挪了下屁股，大致的方向正对着就怼了上去。  
这一怼简直要了亲命，嗓子没压住就浪叫了出来，腰腿跟通了电一样抽搐着，整个人软成一滩水，趴进了床被里。  
这一叫把喻文波吓得，满头大汗瞬间拔凉，小兄弟卡在中间动弹不得，抱着蓝哥整个人脸都贴了上来。  
“蓝哥！弄疼你了...我错了哥！你怎么样...”  
王柳羿脸埋在被子了，声音小得像蚊子，又羞又气，耳朵到脖颈一片通红。

“就...刚才的地方...你继续...”

这时候喻文波才一拍脑袋，起来调了一下方位，照着就直勾勾捅了进去，龟头碾在那个脆弱的腺体上，就跟按住了蓝哥喉咙开关一样，激出声声难以自抑的浪叫。  
喻文波爱死蓝哥这个叫声了，打桩一样乐此不疲得撞击那个点。  
王柳羿被撞得只零破碎，嗓子都快叫哑了，他有种今天不被玩坏在这儿收不了场的感觉。  
你特么这会儿怎么不九浅一深了？  
好在喻文波还是个没经验的童子军，节奏一乱卯足劲儿干了几十个来回，自己也把不住门，闷哼了一声，掐着蓝哥的腰狠顶了几下，就尽数交代在套子里。

这才是王柳羿记忆中两个人的第一次，一个楔子钉进一个桩的那种，真正的结合。

-  
-  
-  
一个男孩到男人的成长，在床上是最直观的。  
王柳羿最喜欢s8成年之前的喻文波，那时候的他处在这二者的交界点，青涩和蛮横都恰到好处。  
喻文波有天赋，好胜心和自尊心都强，当时他刚上lpl打比赛，高光和极限有，冲动和失误也有。王柳羿比他多打一年，却也是摸着石头过河，给不了太多帮助。  
最失利最压抑的时候，他们只能每天晚上拥抱彼此，两个年轻迷茫的灵魂缠绕着汲取对方身上的力量，互相扶持着走下去。

那是王柳羿最没羞没臊的一段时间，现在回忆起来感觉跟被下了咒一样。他用尽一切办法企图给喻文波取悦排遣，什么挑逗，骚话，制服，玩具无所不用其极，他都试过。  
高潮的时候，他总喜欢抱着自己等了这么多年的ad，双腿紧紧缠绕在他的腰上，浪荡得摇晃着屁股，贪婪得想要承受对方所给予的一切。  
“你好棒...啊...喻文波...你好棒...”  
无论是床上，还是赛场，自己是他的，只可能是他的。

后来一切都慢慢变好，他的ad在无数次磨砺中逐渐成长起来，褪去了冲动和青涩，变得冷峻而克制。  
世界赛的时候他们有很长一段时间没有上过床，在有限的时间争分夺秒得休息，醒过来又是紧张的训练，周而复始。  
打kt的决胜局上，是他的ad，仿佛披着战无不胜的傲气，闪现上前，飞羽划破峡谷的大地，在四面楚歌中剿杀出一片出路。  
他的男孩成长为一个男人了，自信，狂妄，坚不可摧。他不需要任何人告诉他，他是最棒的。他已经有能力亲自来证明。  
狂喜像潮水退散之后，露出海岸裸露坚硬的碎石，王柳羿才发现，自己惴惴不安的顾虑。

喻文波没说过爱他。  
无论是以前那个青涩鲁莽的男孩阿水，还是现在这个冷静克制的男人，吊儿郎当的外表下，装着一个早熟的灵魂。  
怎么会不懂呢，除非他不想说，或者不能说。

他们分房之后，王柳羿自己也不是没有怀念过两个人以前的契合，喻文波成年后无论是身体的本钱，还是节奏和技术，都成长到一个新的高度。  
自己寂寞的晚上也会偶尔，颤巍着用手去回忆那种快感，可就像是吃过山珍海味把嘴养挑了，对着鸡肋的抚摸怎么都到不了巅峰。  
手指哪有喻文波的东西大啊，不仅大，而且滚烫，打桩一样顶进自己体内，像是要在肠道里，钉下一个刻着名讳的章迹。  
真是个祸害。  
他躲了喻文波一个赛季，好几次理智都要决堤了，自己硬生生从悬崖上拽了回来。  
咱也是有骨气的人！

可这骨气真对上喻文波这副吃人的样子，又惴惴得打起了退堂鼓。要放以前，王柳羿怎么也想不到，那个连找靶心都要自己教的男孩，有一天肚子都是些稀奇古怪的花招来折磨自己。  
喻文波的确还在气头上，心里积攒了几个月没泻的火，又想到蓝哥和高振宁那同款的耳机，眼睛里都是迸发而出的凶光。  
顺滑才做到第一根手指，几个月没做的后庭紧得跟雏儿一样，他有些烦躁得在里面转了一圈，抽出手指，直接把那管润滑抵着花心，连着管身就往里面塞。  
冰凉滑腻的胶管顺着直肠就缩了进去，王柳羿意识到发生了什么后，刚一挣扎后穴不自觉收缩，挤着管身冰凉凉的试剂就对着前列腺喷出来。  
“啊...”

没骨气得呻吟出声，他抽搐了一下，生怕不小心把整管都吞进肚子里，只能深吸一口气放松，手指顺着股缝去找那留在外面的管底。  
刚拉出来半截，就被喻文波抓住手带进了怀里。他坐在床上，把蓝哥圈在怀中，膝盖卡在他的双腿里把跨顶开，做出个小孩把尿的姿势，手掌圈住蓝哥那半硬的，可怜的小兄弟，粗暴得撸动着。  
王柳羿后面还插着半管润滑剂，整个人挂在喻文波身上，只有屁股悬空着，一往下坐，那管冰冷冷的润滑剂就往自己肚子里顶。  
前面也不好受，喻文波这哪是帮你撸啊，生生要搓下一层皮，就特么跟有仇似得，铁杵都给你磨成针了。  
王柳羿实在是难受，也顾不得什么骨不骨气，为了自己的下半身大丈夫能屈能伸。  
“杰克~杰克哥...”  
他调子放得软，尾音拖了个婉转的漩儿，去年他没羞没臊的那段时间，老这么勾引喻文波，轻车熟路。  
可现在却不是那个男孩阿水了，男人喻文波听着这黏腻的调子只是吞了下口水，脸色依旧紧绷着，手上动作也不停。  
“说。”

嘶...王柳羿被那半管润滑插得半硬的小兄弟都快被喻文波撸痿下去了，可命根子握在别人手上，不服软也不行啊。  
他手探到自己屁股底下，拉出来那管作祟的润滑剂，来不及合上的穴口就流出一片滑腻。他把屁股贴着喻文波的裤裆，蹭着里面灼热的小兄弟，没羞没臊得开了口。  
“杰克~你进来好不好，和我一起...”  
蓝哥说要我还能不给吗？喻文波装了这么久淡定，其实脑子里那根弦早就要绷不住了，脱裤子时猴急得跟个未经人事的童子军一样。  
王柳羿好不容易将自己的小兄弟从恶徒那儿解救出来，还没来得及松一口气，屁股中间就挤进来一个壮硕滚烫的玩意儿，比以前来过的任何一次，都要骇人。  
他脑子里有一刻的失神，忽然间明白了怎么回事，下意识往后面逃窜。  
“你不戴套吗！”  
“戴个屁，你还会怀孕怎么？”  
箭在弦上哪有收回去的道理，喻文波掐着他的腰一个硬顶，指着那做梦都忘不了的方向，就横冲直撞了过去。

“啊~”  
两个人都是一阵战栗，要不怎么说做爱是最赤裸的言语呢，几个月里他们所有不曾明说的妒忌，怀疑，隔阂，试探，都在龟头和前列腺相撞的那一刻土崩瓦解，灵魂在宇宙中肆意得交合，迸发出流光溢彩的星云。  
喻文波是个粗人，他对于这样的欢愉没有那么繁复的形容，只能俯下身像头殷勤的耕牛，以每一次混杂着汗水的犁跋，表露着不可言语的衷心。  
王柳羿有一瞬间的失神，好像他们又回到了最开始的那个月，两个青涩焦急的男孩彼此不知所措得抚慰着，没有任何章法，遵循着最原始最本能的欲望。  
可那时的喻文波不会操到前列腺在他慌乱得夹紧吮吸下，还能保持九浅一深的节奏；不会抬着他的腿举到肩上，边顶弄边吻他的乳尖；不会在顶峰来临的前一刻忽然全部抽出去，俯下身狼一样盯着自己，恶狠狠得逼问。  
“为什么这么久不让我操了...嗯？有别人了？”

所有理智都在这一刻决堤，王柳羿脑子里一片浆糊，好像全身上下都被那空虚绝望的前列腺支配着，颤着手却找喻文波的阴茎，笨拙得想用屁股全吃进去，贪婪得吞掉，再也不吐出来。  
喻文波却又残忍得拔了出来，反复几次，蓝哥终于崩溃得哭了出来，像个得不到糖吃的小孩，哭到打嗝，哭得浑身都在抽搐。  
“没有...没有别...嗝...人...只有你啊...”  
喻文波这才满意得一插到底，掐着腰肆意得顶弄这个只属于自己的小穴，冲撞着里面隐秘的水帘洞天，在蓝哥只因自己才会发出的淫靡呻吟和尖叫中，用汗水和精液在里面留下了自己的味道和名讳。  
爷的辅助，爷的宝蓝z，爷的王柳羿。看见了没，写名儿了。

“所以蓝哥你这几个月到底为啥就不理我了？”  
喻文波是只猪。  
王柳羿整个人脱了力，连眼睛都睁不开，嗓子也叫哑了，喉咙里火辣辣得疼，只能任由这只猪抱着，在心里儒雅随和得问候他家里人。  
“一点征兆都没有，我尼玛人昏了，因为我搬楼上去了还是怎么？”  
因为你是猪，别问了。  
喻文波觉得委屈，越想越生气，把怀里的人转了一圈面对着自己，伸手就去撑开他装睡的眼皮。  
王柳羿被扒拉得眼睛疼，眼看着这关是糊弄不过去了，破罐子破摔得睁开眼，把他的手打开，鼓着气说话，连声调都扬了一度。  
“你当我是你的飞机杯啊，想操就操？”  
喻文波脸色唰一下子就黑了下去，皱着眉头直勾勾得盯着王柳羿，把他盯得一阵慌张，心虚得背过身去，脸埋在枕头里冷汗涔涔。

过了一会，喻文波像是叹了一口气，手臂环过他的腰身，把这个僵着背发抖的人儿重新圈进了怀里。  
“蓝哥你这话有点恶心人啊...”  
王柳羿忽然就觉得委屈，很想哭。他这个话真不是为了恶心喻文波，说出来最多不过是恶心了自己。  
两年来他们上着不明不白的床，做着不明不白的爱，试探着自己不明不白的下限。都是娘生爹养的，凭什么要他这么下作和卑微。  
“我说真的...喻文波，咱们真的不能这样不明不白下去了...”  
喻文波埋在他肩上的呼吸忽然变得有些急促，像是条被主人扔在路中央的狗，又气又急，圈着腰的手臂却收得紧，生怕王柳羿现在就翻脸，把他踢下床。  
“不是你特么来勾搭我的吗，人被你拐到床上了现在说走就走？什么叫不明不白，这两年里我才是不明不白！召之即来呼之即去跟条狗似得，你说不要这半年我动过你？我是真的不知道你到底怎么想的！”

王柳羿被这连环炮打得措手不及，冥冥之中听着感觉喻文波还觉得自己委屈，好像被玩弄了一样。他那个气儿不打一处来啊，胳膊肘抵着身后就开始挣扎，却反而被抱得越紧。  
“不是，我当时都主动亲你了，做到辣个份上你还不明白？”  
喻文波终于动了动自己的榆木脑袋，好像当时确实是蓝哥趁自己喝醉了吃豆腐被发现来着，两个人才慢慢滚了这么久的床单...  
“...操，这也算明白吗？那我跟你上了这么久的床意思不是更明白？”  
好像是这个道理熬，自己也没跟喻文波告过白熬...啊呸！不管！这种事都要自己教他是猪吗？

事实证明，不论是男孩阿水还是男人喻文波，这个比就是个铁直男，脑子里还只有一根筋的那种。  
王柳羿都快气哭了，伸腿就去踢他，想把这个自己瞎了眼拐到床上的臭弟弟踢下去，让他永远都上不来。可他刚被操了通透，腿软得跟棉花似得，踹在喻文波身上跟调情一样。  
喻文波心一下就软了，捉着他不安分的双腿，就把人拉过来圈在怀里。  
“不是，蓝哥，你以后想要我做什么你就直说好不好，我猜得难受。”  
挣脱不开，身上的双臂反倒还收紧了几分，两个人赤裸的肌肤细密得贴在一起，黏腻的汗水和温度传递着酥麻的电流。  
王柳羿实在是扭捏，其实心里已经熄了火，可就是水浇在炭上，那不也得滋滋作响冒一会儿烟吗？他必不能这么快原谅喻文波！  
两个人就这么抱了一会儿，喻文波心里直打鼓，有些惴惴不安，半响之后才听见怀中人脸贴着他的胸膛，气鼓鼓的开了口，声音瓮声瓮气。  
“说爱我。”

“我爱你。”


End file.
